


To All The Boys Who've Loved Me Before

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Endgame Marnthews, F/M, Female Mitch Marner, His part is kind of dub-con, Jack Eichel is an asshole in this, Mitch & Willy Friendship - Freeform, Women in the NHL, because it's me there's background matthew tkachuk/robert thomas, female robert thomas, probably does not follow actual timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Despite what people like to believe, Michelle Marner has only slept with five guys in her life. Don’t get her wrong, they were all important in their own way and they all loved her in their own ways. They all meant something different to her. They all taught her something different. But only one truly mattered.
Relationships: Jack Eichel/Mitch Marner, Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews, Mitch Marner/Christian Dvorak, Mitch Marner/Connor McDavid, Mitch Marner/Dylan Strome
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	To All The Boys Who've Loved Me Before

1) Connor McDavid - Trust

They were in Florida on the Top Prospects Trip and had spent the day in Everglades and were now enjoying a cookout on the beach. She had made it her goal at the beginning of the trip to try to keep Davo from sinking into his own head. They all knew he was going first (okay, everyone except Jack knew Davo was going to go first) and that was a lot of pressure on him. So she was doing what she could to get him to just have fun on this trip. One glance at him told her that he was starting to get lost in his head but before she could get to him, Dylan grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder and running them into the water as she let out of string of very unladylike vocabulary. She felt Davo’s eyes on her as she came up from the water and shoved Dylan as hard as she could, continuing to curse him out as she stormed out of the water and onto the beach.

She wasn’t usually the kind of person who spent a lot of time on her appearance but there was the possibility of cameras so she had put in some effort into fixing her hair, at least. But now it was ruined and Dylan was cackling proudly behind her. She flipped him off as she attempted to wring the ocean water out of her hair. She was also thanking any diety that existed that everything that needed to stay in her bikini stayed in her bikini.

“It’s a good look.” Connor smiled softly, pushing her hair out of her face.

“Shut up and control your gremlin.” Mitchie threw another glare at Dylan, who continued to look smug.

Connor laughed at that, slipping an arm around her waist and they walked down the beach a little further where it was somehow quieter even if they couldn’t have been more than twenty feet from the rest of the group.

“How are you holding up?” Davo asked as they sat in the sand, close enough to the water so that it still washed over their feet.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Mitchie asked, looking over at her old friend.

“I’m not the one one whose getting the less-than stellar attention.” Connor fixed her with a look.

And he had a point. Michelle was the only female on this trip, the only female in their entire draft class. In addition to critiques on her play that they all experienced, she had people critiquing her looks, the way she dressed, the way she talked, how she carried herself. Some of the more unsavory reporters had started trying to dig into her dating history, but her teammates were protective and tight-lipped and weren’t giving anything away. There was speculation that she was dating him, or Dylan, or both of them, or dating one while cheating with the other. The only reason he and Dylan hadn’t put a stop to it was because she had looked at them with those blue eyes of hers and made them promise to let her deal it in her own way. They had agreed and then regretted it several times over when her way of dealing with it was to just take it.

“Gotta start getting used to it, eh?” Michelle smiles over at Connor, this sad little self-deprecating thing that Connor never wants to see ever again because it’s so not Mitchie that it hurts a little to see.

“Shouldn’t have to,” he muttered in response.

“Davo, it comes with the territory of being a female professional athlete. Hell, comes with being a girl in general.”

Connor looks over at her and she’s hugging herself, chin resting on her knees, which are pulled up against her chest, eyes fixed on the horizon and setting sun. And he doesn’t understand how she’s never really grasped just how great she is - on and off the ice. He knows that she’s aware of the fact that she’s a fucking good player. Fast, with a hockey IQ that’s off the charts, no one sees the ice in the way that she does. 

But it amazes him that Mitchie, who is so open and friendly with everyone, who wears her heart on her sleeve, who is goofy and witty and kind of dumb sometimes, who is the most beautiful person Connor has ever seen, does not know that everyone who knows her adores her, that her team thinks the world of her, that he and Dylan would die and/or kill for her. That she wouldn’t find herself worthy of that breaks his heart a little. And it’s not like he’s in love with more than just a little (because he’s convinced that everyone who ever met her AND watched her play hockey is a little bit in love with her) but he would do anything to make her happy and she needed some real cheering up right now, needed out of this mood she’s tried to hide that she was in (she mostly succeeded but she utterly failed at hiding anything from Connor and Dylan).

She had been in this mood since they played Truth or Dare on the bus ride back from the swamp and Eichs had asked her when she had lost her virginity. Connor had glared and Dylan told Mitchie that she didn’t have to answer that. Mitchie, herself, had blushed lightly before muttering that she hadn’t lost it yet. She had been quiet since then, throwing at a half-hearted dare to Noah before turning her gaze out the window. 

“If you wanna talk about it, you can.” Connor finally spoke, “I won’t tell anyone.”

“I know you won’t.” Michelle’s voice was soft, eyes still locked on the horizon.

“You can talk to me about anything.” Connor responded, “And if you don’t want to talk to me, then I’ll go get Dylan. But, please, talk to one of us. We hate seeing you like this. I hate seeing you like this.”

“Do I repulse you? Like, as a person, is there something about me that is just a major turn off to guys.” Mitchie turned her head to look at him.

“What?” Connor’s eyes were wide as the question completely threw him off.

“Everyone at home knows who I am. Everyone in London knows who I am. And every guy I’ve ever come across has only wanted to fuck Michelle Marner - London Star, future NHLer. They don’t want me as me. Is there something wrong with me?”

“Absolutely not.” Connor replied immediately, pissed off on Mitchie’s behalf. Half the guys on Erie (not to mention probably most of the guys on this trip) would kill for the chance to be with her, not just fuck her, because has he mentioned that her looks and hockey are just icing on the cake of everything that is Michelle Marner? Because she was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. And if he didn’t know that they wouldn’t work as a couple, he would have been all over that. But he knew they wouldn’t work, they were way too similar and would be hundreds of miles apart after the draft.

“I just...I know that ‘virginity’ is a social construct, you know? But I still want my first time to be with someone special, someone I know and trust, and not some douchenozzle I met in a bar. And even if I did want that, my teammates wouldn’t let me leave with a rando.”

“I think you can blame yourself for that,” Connor teased lightly, “you HAVE made them watch several SVU marathons.”

“It’s a good show.” Mitchie sniffed, turning her gaze back to the ocean, wiggling her toes in the sand as the water washed over them, “I just…. I want the person I lose it to to respect me afterwards, not look at me differently. Not think I’m a slut who just gave it up with no strings attached.”

Connor felt his heart break a little for the girl sitting next to him, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them, “I would never do that to you.”

Mitchie froze and looked over at him, calculating, “Davo…”

“I didn’t mean… I mean, I would never think any less of you… I mean, if you even wanted to…Not that I would be the person you chose -”

He was cut off by Mitchie placing her hand over his mouth gently and keeping it there until he finished rambling. Removing her hand, she gently asked, “Do you want to start over?”

“I haven’t had sex either,” are apparently the words that Connor’s mouth choose this time around and he really needed to have a serious conversation with his mouth and brain. When Mitchie didn’t say anything, he continued, “I’m not the hook-up kind. The guys give me shit all the time. But I’m under a lot of pressure, you know? I’m expected to go first over-all. They’re already comparing me to Gretzy. I don’t have time to worry about what some random girl thinks of my skills off the ice. Last thing I want is for some story to come out after the Draft about how I fumbled my way through sex.”

“I would never do that to you.” Mitchie replied, that soft-fond smile she reserves for him and Dylan in place, “You know…. the perk of being the only girl on this trip is that I get my own room. Wanna drop by later?”

“You mean….”

“We don’t have to do anything. It’s a no pressure invitation. Lord knows we have enough pressure coming up.”

“Okay.”

Michelle smiled and stood up, pulling Connor up with her and into the ocean, Dylan crashing into the two of them shortly after - evidently, he had been keeping an eye on them.

When they got back to the hotel, Connor took a cursory shower before mumbling a flimsy excuse to Dylan and leaving the room, heading down the hall a couple doors to Mitchie’s room. He knocked and she opened the door shortly after, obviously fresh from her own shower and his breath caught a little as he slipped in - her hair falling in soft waves and she wearing a hoodie that she had most definitely stolen from him at some point over the years and nothing else that he could see, unless she had on really tiny shorts (this was more likely since he had seen the shorts she slept in).

Deciding he should probably ask about protection before they got started, Connor opened his mouth but Mitchie cut him off, “My mom wanted me to be prepared for anything when she helped me pack.”

Connor’s eyes found the condom package on the nightstand and blushed. Clearing his throat, he said, “Should we -”

“Why don’t you kiss me first?” Michelle looked up at him through her lashes and Connor’s knees went weak.

And Connor has always been good at following directions so he took her suggestion and he felt pride swell in his chest when she sighed into it. He pulled back for air and gave her an uncertain look, thankful to see the expression mirrored on her face. She was always so good hiding any doubts and he was so thankful that he was one of the few she was willing to be vulnerable with.

Connor didn’t really know how, but they ended up on the bed. He couldn’t help smirking as she wiggled under him when his hands caressed her stomach under the hoodie.

“Do you want this off?” Connor asked softly.

Mitchie bit her lip but nodded and Connor stripped his own shirt off before eagerly helping her out of the hoodie.

“Don’t.” Conner gently took her hands as she went to cover herself, “You’re beautiful.”

Connor was sweet, like she always knew he would be. He checked in on her almost constantly, eventually she dragged his face up to hers and captured his lips before flipping them over.

“I want this.” She said, breaking the kiss and smiling softly as he looked up at her in awe, “I want you. I want you to be my first, Davo. Because you’re one of my favorite humans and I trust you.”

“I want you to be my first, too, Marns, I just want you to be comfortable. I’ve heard it hurts for girls.” Connor placed his hands on her hips. In another life, they would be the ultimate power couple. And, who knows, maybe down the line it’ll happen. But right now, they’re too young and they’ll be too far apart. But Connor would take tonight. 

She gasped and then giggled when he flipped them again, the giggle turning into a moan as he let his hands wander into those ridiculous shorts she slept in. She kissed him again, one hand still tangled in his hair and ran her free hand down down his chest. He was going to be so well-defined in a couple years, she knew. And she was thankful she was getting this Connor, the Connor who wasn’t a superstar yet. Davo.

Mitchie gasped as he pulled down her shorts and underwear before running a finger through her folds experimentally. 

Looking up at her, he bit his lip nervously and said, “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Me, neither.” Mitchie smiled up as him, shoving his basketball shorts off and getting her first look at his dick.

Connor returned the smile and followed his instincts, which Mitchie was seeming to enjoy. He trailed kisses over her breasts as he let his hands explore.

“I think I’m ready.” Mitchie muttered, reaching for the condom on the nightstand.

Connor couldn’t resist the urge to kiss her again before taking it from her hand.

“I can -”

“Mitchie, if you touch me, this will be over too soon.”

She blushed but her eyes shone with amusement. He lowered himself down onto his elbows as he entered her, kissing her forehead and freezing as she tensed up. He placed gentle kisses around her face until she told him to move. And he maintained eye contact with her between kisses. He wanted to remember every moment of this, of her. He accidentally brushed his finger over her clit and she gasped so he continued touching her. 

It didn’t last much longer after that and Connor carefully pulled out of her as they both came down, tying the condom and slowly getting up to throw it away and get Mitchie a washcloth. 

“Stay here tonight?” Mitchie asked, that unsure look on her on face.

“Was planning on one it unless you were going to kick me out.” Connor smiled at her, letting her drag him down onto the bed. He chuckled and turned off the light before wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Thank you.” Mitchie mumbled as he tucked his face into her neck.

“Thank you.” Connor responded, placing a light kiss on her neck and then turning her head to place a chaste kiss on her lips before they both closed their eyes and fell asleep rather quickly.

2) Dylan Strome - Joy

There was one good thing about being sent back to London and that was getting to see Dylan a little more. The Otters weren’t pulling out until the next morning, so Mitchie dragged Dylan out with her after their game - to the little diner that she loved and they ended up in Dylan’s hotel room making out.

He had her pressed against the door, both of them breaking into a series of giggles as they broke apart.

“What are we doing?” she asked, eyes shining as she looked at him.

“I have no idea,” he replied with a matching grin. Biting lightly at her neck, he said, “You deserve something for that beauty of a goal, though. And for dealing with the bullshit of the media the way you do.”

“And what kind of reward were you thinking?” Mitchie asked, eyes falling shut as Dylan attached his lips to her neck. 

“What do you want?” Dylan’s voice was husky as he pulled away and his eyes trailed over her face.

She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her at the look on his face, the pout that he definitely thought was sexy. He joined her in the laughter and they somehow ended up on the bed, game day outfits strewn around the room.

“Michell Marner, love of my life -” Dylan started dramatically.

“Don’t you dare!” Mitchie laughed, pulling him back down for a kiss.

Dylan let her lead the kiss. He would let her lead him anywhere. They had been tettering on the edge of something, but never tipped over. He knew about her and Davo, because there were no secrets between the three of them. He and Davo had talked after they told him they had hooked up. He had had to assure Davo a thousand times that he was okay with it. Because while Mitchie wasn’t his, she also wasn’t Davo’s, and she probably would never be. If she was best suited for one of them it would be Davo, anyway. But if he had the chance to have her for the night, he would take it. And he had experience in this field that Davo definitely didn’t and he was fully prepared to rock her world.

He couldn’t help pulling back and just looking at her for a couple of seconds. He had always thought she was beautiful, even when she was annoying the shit out of him. He pressed a kiss to her neck, smiling as she giggled. He trailed kisses down her body, enjoying her small moans but enjoying the giggles more. Because when Mitchie laughed, her already vibrant eyes lit up even more and she seemed to shine. 

Dylan had never had this much fun in the lead up to sex. He definitely didn’t care as much about the other girls (all three of them) as much as he did Mitchie. And he knew he would always look back on this as his best experience just because it was Mitchie.

She ran a hand gently through his hair as he pressed a kiss to her hip and pulled down her underwear when she nodded, diving in shortly after and relishing in the noises she made as he ate her out with determination and enjoying her sounds and her hand tightening in his hair. He enjoyed her moans as he teased her, her whines when he resisted her attempts to move his head to where she wanted it, her giggles when his hair lightly brushed against the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs, and finally her cries as her orgasm crashed over her. 

He gently worked her through it before trailing kisses back up her body and grinning down at her, pride filling him at the tired but satisfied smile on her face. Something on his face must have been overly mushy because she started laughing again and he couldn’t help but join her.

His laugh turned into a moan as she grabbed his dick. He dropped his head down onto her shoulder and his breathing picked as she worked him over, whining she stopped and nudged him onto his back.

“Do you have anything?” she asked climbing on top of him, “I mean, I don’t mind jerking you off, but I kind of want to ride you.”

Dylan’s threw his head back with a moan, eyes slipping shut again as he tried to gather himself before croaking out, “Yeah. In the inside pocket of my bag.”

“We were planning on getting lucky tonight?” Mitchie teased, standing up and removing her bra as she headed to Dylan’s bag.

“Hoping.” Dylan grinned, smile broadening as she laughed.

He groaned as she returned, putting the condom on him and lowering herself slowly. He squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back, taking several deep breaths before even risking opening his eyes and looking at her.

When he did open his eyes, he almost had to close them again. Her eyes, those bright blue eyes that sucked him in every time, that could make him do anything she asked him to, were shining as she smirked at the effect she had on him.

“Are you good?” she asked, voice amused.

Dylan huffed out a laugh but thrust his hips up and smirked at the gasp the movement elicited. He settled his hands on her hips, helping to guide her movements just a little, letting one of them slide between her legs and giving her clit some attention as he surged up to work on sucking as many hickies into her neck as he could before he came.

He let out a gasp, teeth sinking sharply into the spot where her neck and shoulder met, when his orgasm hit, the shock of the bite seeming to trigger her’s as well.

They both took some time to collect their breath, before Mitchie pulled off of him and flopped down on the bed. They were silent for a minute before they both started laughed, Dylan leaning over and pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead and Mitchie closed her eyes and leaned into it. 

Dylan had never known that laughter during sex was a good thing, but maybe it was just Mitchie. Mitchie, whose boundless joy drew people in. Mitchie, who didn’t let a ton of people really in. Mitchie, whose laugh and smile could brighten even the darkest room. If he never got this again, he would still be happy he got it once.

“Do you need to leave?” Dylan asked eventually, glancing at the time.

“I told my billet mom I was staying with you tonight, to catch up.” Mitchie replied, “I don’t have school tomorrow and practice isn’t until 2, so she was okay with it.”

“So you’re saying Round Two is not outside the realm of possibility?”

And Dylan relished in the way Mitchie threw her head back and laughed.

3) Christian Dvorak - Elation

Christian shoved Michelle against the wall, kissing the life out of her and groaning as she returned the action, moving against him beautifully. They had won the Memorial Cup and then she had won every other award possible. They had finally escaped back to Mitchie’s hotel room (unofficially agreeing to roommate swap when they saw the way Robbi and Matthew had been going at it in the locker room). And Christian would be lying to himself if he said that he had never thought about this, about getting his co-Captain in bed. Because he had, he had had many dreams that made it hard to look at her the next day. Because she was beautiful and her hockey was fucking sexy and the two of them together made magic on ice that he could only imagine what they could do off the ice.

She threw her head back as he hooked one of her long legs around his waist and lightly dragged one of his hands up under her dress and up her thigh.

“We don’t have a lot of time.” she breathed out and Dvo cursed under his breath.

They were given about an hour and a half to make themselves more presentable before going out with the team and families to celebrate.

“Do you want to…?” He pulled back, looking at her, taking in her shining eyes and her rosy cheeks.

“Yes.” she nodded.

“Stay here.” He instructed, ignoring her eye roll as he leaned against the wall as he headed over to his bag, shoving his pants down and rolling on the condom - not as surprised as he should be that he was already hard. He was pretty easy for her in every other aspect. 

He caught her easily as she jumped up, legs going around her waist after she removed her underwear.

“Do you need…?”

“Your hockey got me hot before you kissed me like that,” Mitchie shook her head, “I’m good.”

He looked at her hesitantly, running a finger through her folds to test for himself, before sliding into her, both of them groaning when he was fully seated. She dragged his mouth back to hers as he continued thrusting into her, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths, trying to reach the finish line so they could get ready to go out with their team and look presentable. 

Mitchie moved her hand between her own legs, rubbing herself quickly to try to get herself there when she heard Christian’s breathing starting to pick up, both of them ending up falling over the edge together. Dvo let her down slowly, resting his forehead against hers.

“We need to shower and I need change.” Mitchie finally said, sliding her feet down to the floor as he pulled out of her.

“You go first.” Dvo stepped away from her.

She grinned and shut the bathroom door behind her.

The two of them met the team in the lobby right on time, Mitchie wearing a Knights Green dress that looked almost as good on her as Leafs’ Blue and looking like a vision. Off to the side of where everyone else had gathered, Chucky and Robbi were being given a talking to by Matty’s dad (it was mostly Chucky, who had been stupid enough to leave a huge hickie on his girlfriend’s neck right before meeting his parents who adored her). 

Unlike Matthew and Robbi, he only had tonight with Michelle. She would probably end up marrying a superstar, have a couple kids, all while lighting up the NHL in her own right. Because her hockey was amazing. So he would happily watch her marry McDavid or Eichel or some other hotshot knowing that he had had one night with her.

4) Jack Eichel - Spite

Mitchie didn’t know what possessed her to take this stupid bet. It had started with just a dinner with Jack and Auston, to catch up before their game the following day. But then Auston got up to go to the bathroom and Jack leaned over the table.

“He fucking you yet?” Jack asked, never one for tact, “Because he looks like he definitely wants to?”

“No, he’s not.”

“But you want him to.”

“Why have you always been so fascinated by my sex life?”

“Maybe I just want to beat McDavid to something he’s always wanted.” Jack gave her an obvious once over, “And maybe I want to beat Auston to what I know he’s desperate for.”

Mitchie bit her lip, trying to think of a response. Obviously, Jack didn’t know about Connor and it was probably a good idea for it to stay that way. Jack had a thing about coming in second to people. Connor beat him out for first overall and now Auston was being talked about as the best young American in the League when it had been Jack. Coming in second was a touchy subject for him.

“If we win tomorrow,” Mitchie finally spoke, “you stop focusing so much on my sex life.”

“What do I get if I win?” Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Anything you want.”

“And if I want to go to your place and fuck you?”

Mitchie swallowed before saying, “Yeah.”

“Then we have a deal.”

Mitchie was thankful when Auston came back and Jack seemed to have moved on from the topic. Auston grinned over at her, like she was the greatest thing to have ever been created. She couldn’t help but return the look with a soft smile, a smile that she only used for Auston.

She drives him back to his place and pointedly does not tell him about the bet. She doesn’t want him to think any less of her, doesn’t want to see him disappointed and disgusted that she would make that bet. Because, while she was confident that they would win, things could go wrong.

And things went wrong. Which is why she’s now pinned under Jack Eichel, who is leaving biting kisses down her body that are definitely going to leave marks.

There was no romance, no sweet kiss to start off. There were no words of affection, not real affection. There was biting, meant to show that he had beaten Auston to her. There were words of spite and he flipped her onto her hands and knees, saying that he couldn’t wait to tell Connor about what he was missing. There was nothing gentle about the way he fucked her. And she hated that a part of her enjoyed it, she hated that it felt good, she hated that she was not faking her moans, she hated that he knew what he was doing and made her come first before following shortly after. 

He got up, threw away the tied off condom and ordered an Uber while he got dressed.

“See ya around, Michelle.” he smirked at where she was still sprawled out on the bed on her stomach, hair hiding her face completely.

Only when he left, did she allow herself to break down, rolling onto her side and curling her legs up, sobs racking her body. She berated herself for making that stupid bet, called herself a great number of degrading names, her heart breaking over the thought of Auston being disgusted if he ever found out.

She fumbled for her phone, pulling up Willy’s number and not even thinking before calling him. 

“What’s wrong?” Willy demanded, answering her call and just getting sobs. He turned frantic, “Mitchie, are you at home?”

“Yes.” she choked out, trying to get her breath.

“Okay.” she could hear Willy moving around his place, “I’ll grab Matty and we’ll be over.”

“No,” she cried out, “don’t want Auston to see me like this.”

“...I’ll be over in a few.”

Mitchie hung up and managed to move just enough to slip her sleep shorts on and a tank top, but her lower body ached so much. No one else had ever left her this sore afterwards. And her tears started again. 

Far too quicker than should have been possible, Willy was letting himself into her apartment and was in her doorway looking scared out of his mind.

“Jesus, Mitchie,” Willy breathed out, looking scared to approach her, “what the hell happened.”

“I made a bet with Jack and lost.” she choked out, eyes welling up again.

Willy slipped out his shoes and joined her on the bed, pulling her against his chest and letting her tears soak his t-shirt as he tried to comfort her.

“Is that why you didn’t want me to bring Matts?” Willy asked carefully.

“I don’t want him to be disgusted with me.” Mitchie’s voice was so quiet he had to strain to hear it it.

“He would never be disgusted with you, Sunshine.” Willy smiled softly, “His world revolves around you.”

“Please, Willy,” she turned her baby blues to him, pleaded, “please. He can’t know.”

Willy hesitated before agreeing, adding, however, that that didn’t mean he was going to forget. 

And their next game against Buffalo, he drilled Jack Eichel as hard as he could every chance he got. And the next time Buffalo faced Edmonton, Connor cleaned Jack’s clock.

5) Auston Matthews - Love

Auston adored Michelle Marner. She was the best person he had ever met, going out of her way to be nice to everyone. She lit up every room she walked into. Her laugh never failed to make him smile and her smile never failed to lift his mood. It took him until he got back from All-Star Break to work up the nerve to ask her out. After all, they were both in her rookie year and she had more to prove than he did. And McDavid had gone out of his way at the All-Star festivities to talk to Auston about her. 

He had called her from his hotel room, asking her to let him take her out for dinner when he got back, making it clear that he wanted it to be a date and couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off of his face the rest of night. That was a couple of months ago and his breath still caught when he looked at her. 

Currently Auston was waiting semi-patiently for her to be ready to go. They had the Select Season Ticket Holder gala and she had been getting ready for what felt like half the day. He had been shut out of her bedroom, his suit thrust into his hands, while she got ready and spoke to Davo and Stromer over Skype while doing her hair, make-up, or whatever it was that took going on six hours. She had never taken this long. 

He was worried about the times that Davo would text him not to worry if he heard her scream. Apparently “girl stuff” stressed her out. Which didn’t surprise him, but he had never seen it on this level.

Finally he heard her heels on the hardwood and looked up, his breath catching in his throat as he took in the sight of her. She was wearing a floor length, Leafs Blue dress (because she was born to wear that color) that made her look like an Ancient Greek Goddess of Hockey. Her hair was in an intricate twist of braids with sparkling rhinestones scattered throughout the style, white flowers braided through twists as well. Her make-up was light, but there. A little shimmer on the apples of her cheeks, lips a soft pink, eyeshadow a copper and gold mixture that made her already vibrant eyes pop even more. 

And Auston was speechless, blinking stupidly at her even as she stumbled a little in her taller than usual blue heels. He did snap himself out of it quick enough to help her slip into the coat and tucked her arm through his as he led them from the condo.

“You look….” he couldn’t even find the words to describe how amazing she looked.

“Thank you.” Mitchie grinned broadly, taking his speechlessness as a compliment.

He seemed to have recovered by the time they got to the venue, some fancy upscale hotel in the heart of the city, moving from an awed look to a smug look. He was the one who she chose and he loved when he got to show it off. Also, he had plans for that night. He had checked into the hotel and dropped off the overnight bag he had packed for both of them and made the arrangements with the hotel while he had been out picking up lunch for himself after Mitchie had kicked him out of their room.

But first, he had to get through this thing without making a fool of himself. Which was easier said than done because he had almost forgotten how stunning she was until she checked her coat and slipped out of it.

His breath caught again when she turned back to face him but he was able to shake himself out of it and offer his hand, grinned when she immediately intertwined their fingers. 

“You’re going to have to hold me up tonight okay?” Mitchie asked leaning against him as they walked toward the ballroom, “Your mother picked out these shoes and the risk of me either breaking my neck or embarrassing myself is pretty high.”

“I won’t let you fall.” he responded sincerely, voice so fond that he would definitely be fined if any of their teammates had heard it. Not that it stopped him from doing it around their teammates. They had to lower the fine due to the amount of times Auston had been caught looking at Mitchie like that. Not that Mitchie was much better, but she had always worn her heart on her sleeve.

As soon as they entered the Mitchie was being taken away from him by the wives, all of who had adopted right out of training camp. Auston stood there, looking at the spot Mitchie had been, for a minute until Mo walked by, clapping him on the shoulder and pulling him along with him.

“You can live two minutes without her,” Mo chuckled.

“Easy for you to say.” Auston muttered, feeling petulant. 

True to Mo’s word, she did return to his side after a short while, tucking her arm through his as he talked to Mo and Gards.

“Did you find our seats?” Mitchie asked, her voice soft but also telling Auston that she needed to get off her feet for a minute.

“Yeah, we’re with the usual people.” Auston grinned, guiding her over to the table Willy and Zach were already seated at.

“So, the Kids’ Table?” Mitchie giggled, leaning more on Auston than she had when they were walking in.

“Pretty much.” Auston laughed, “I think Bozie and JVR are the designated baby-sitters tonight.”

Mitchie laughed brightly and Auston’s grin grew because her laugh was his favorite sound. Right before that noise she makes when he finds that one spot on her neck. 

When they reached the table, he pulled her chair out like the gentleman he was before taking his own seat and watching as Willy drew her into to whatever stupid argument he and Zach were currently having (and Willy was definitely wrong, but Mitchie took his side because he really was pathetic when he lost anything).

The Event was boring, mind-numbingly boring. Mitchie was really the only bright spot in it for Auston. She lit up the whole room and Auston was in awe of her, how she charmed everyone. Whenever someone stopped by to say what a nice couple they made, she dimpled and thanked them. She laughed off every inappropriate comment directed at her. She made small talk and impressed anyone who set about to try to make her crack. Because the team adored her, but the media and a certain type of fan wanted to tear her to pieces. Auston enjoyed glaring those guests into submission and away from her, Willy literally whisking her away at one point after a particularly nasty older couple had stopped by.

When Auston found them again, they were mingling with an older lady who was obviously showing Mitchie pictures of her grandkids or pets because that’s the only thing that would have her cooing like that and Willy was trying to look relaxed while obviously on the lookout for any toxic guests heading their way.  
When Mitchie noticed him, she smiled over at him and held out her hand. He sped up to reach her side quicker, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles before looping her arm through his and letting her lean against him.

“You two are precious.” the old lady smiled before walking away to find her husband.

“Precious.” Willy grinned mockingly over at them once she was out of earshot.

“Shut up, Willy,” they fired back in unison, Auston dropping a kiss to her cheek.

Dinner was only so-so, very little food, a lot of plastered smiles and forced laughter and when they had put in the minimum allotted time, Auston was slipping them out of the room.

“Are we going home?” Mitchie asked, looking a little confused.

“I may have gotten us a room tonight,” Auston rubbed the back of his neck, “if that’s alright with you?”

“Lead away.” she smiled up at him, laughing as he eagerly pulled her toward the elevator. 

“Here we are.” Auston opened the door a bit his lip, hoping everything had gotten set up correctly.

Mitchie let out a little gasp as she looked around. There were bouquets of flowers on almost every flat surface, two bottles of wine sitting in the decanters, and rose petals scattered over the king-sized bed.

“Why, Auston Matthews,” Mitchie’s look of shock turned into a smirk as turned her gaze to him, “if I didn’t know any better, I would think you were angling to get lucky tonight.”

“We don’t have to,” Auston wrapped his arms around her, “but I wouldn’t be completely repulsed by the idea.”

Mitchie laughed and placed her hand on his chin and brought him down for a kiss. Pulling away, she smiled, “I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

Auston watched her as she turned around, gesturing for him to unzip her dress and he eagerly jumped into the task, kissing down her back as more skin was revealed, stopping when he was on his knees and her dress was pooled at her feet.

She slipped out of the heels and gave him a sly look before she crawled onto the bed. One glance over her shoulder had him quickly stripping out of his tux and joining her on the bed, an arm slipping around her waist and pulling her down onto the mattress and onto her back as Auston kissed her deeply.

She breathed out his name as he began to concentrate on the spot on her neck that made her knees weak, “I love you.”

He froze for just a second before his face broke out into a wild grin and he kissed her again. Pulling back, he pressed his forehead against her and whispered, “I love you, too.”

They continued to heatedly makeout, hands traveling and removing the last remaining garments. Finally, Mitchie panted out, “I want you in me, Aus.”

“But -”

“We have all night, babe,” Mitchie kissed him again, “but right now, I want you to fuck me.”

“Okay.” Auston responded, braining freezing momentarily at her words before he reached for one of the condoms he had left inside the nightstand and he thinks he blacked out a little bit when he entered her.

He fucked her like he was worshipping her and Mitchie didn’t know what to do with that but she knew she loved this boy, more than she had ever loved anyone. And she was going to make sure he knew that by the time the night was through. He had so much else to worry about with being first overall, being labeled the future of the franchise, being made the face of the franchise; she would make sure that he never had to worry about her, never had to doubt her. She would show him later tonight, but right now she was losing her major brain function as he attached his mouth to that spot and brushed over her clit at the same time.

When they both came down from their highs, they smiled at each other and Auston couldn’t help but laugh at the beautiful mess she made. Her make-up was smeared and her hair was a disaster. But she still the most stunning girl Auston had ever seen. She giggled and called him sap when he told her that.

“Did you bring me anything to change into?” she asked turning on her side to face him and smiling as he maintained eye contact even as his hand came up to caress her breasts.

“I grabbed the overnight bag you usually take to your parents’.” Auston replied, “I forgot to check to see if everything you needed was in there.”

“It is, don’t worry.” Mitchie sat up, walking toward the bag, “I’m going to go wash my face and sort out my hair. Order some room service? That dinner was disappointing and I’ve been starving since they took my plate away.”

Auston laughed but agreed, pulling the room service menu off the the nightstand as he heard the shower turn on.

When he re-emerged, Auston thought his brain was melting out of his eyes because there Mitchie was, his girlfriend, the girl he could see himself marrying, with her face clear of makeup, her long hair loose and wearing nothing but a jersey that was far too big to be hers. When she turned around to drop her bag back on the ground, his name and number were proudly displayed and he was on her, pressing her against the wall as he kissed her frantically, planning on ignoring the knock on the door.

“Easy Aus,” Mitchie laughed, “Go get the door. I’m hungry.”

“But -”

“Unless you want me to get it?”

He growled and pulled away from her, opening the door just enough to pull the cart through and handing the tip over probably a little too roughly.

“Jesus, Matty,” Mitchie laughed, “did you order the entire menu.”

“Like you couldn’t down all of this on your own.”

Mitchie laughed again, standing up and cupping his face, kissing him sweetly, “I love you, Auston Matthews.”

“I love you, Michelle Marner.” Auston responded kissing her again and whining when she broke away from him in favor of the plate of french fries.

She settled on the bed, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels, stopping at Hannah Montana.

Auston shook his head, utterly besotted by this girl. 

Yeah, he was going to marry her someday.


End file.
